A rectification terminal installed in an electric generator of automobiles can convert an alternate current into a direct current. The manufacturing process of such rectification terminal usually incorporates a chip (diode), and such diode generally comes with a solder preform on both corresponding sides of the rectification terminal; the foregoing terminal, solder preform, and chip are sent into a high-temperature furnace for heating to a temperature of 200-400° C. After the solder preform is heated, melted, and solidified, the chip can be soldered into the terminal. Finally, epoxy resin is used to seal around the periphery and package the terminal. However, such prior-art terminal has the following shortcomings:
(1) The adhesive side of the prior-art terminal is a plane, which gives a larger contact area with the solder preform. Therefore, after the prior-art terminal enters into a high-temperature furnace, the external edge of the solder preform is heated up first, and the speed of heating the internal and external edges is uneven, and thus causing the external edge of the solder preform to melt and solidify first, and embedding air between the solder preform and the terminal to form the so-called empty solder phenomenon. The rectification terminal is specially installed onto the electrode of an electric generator in a car, so that alternate current can be converted into direct current. If the soldering of the rectification terminal with the chip is incomplete and the contact area is small, then it will affect the flow of electric current, and cause abnormal operation as well as troubles to users.
(2) The inner bottom of the prior-art terminal is a plane; when the chip is soldered and glued on such plane, it may twist, deform, crack, or damage the chip easily due to the exertion of large forces on one side.
In addition, the U.S. Pat. No. 6,559,529 entitled “Press-fit diode for universal mounting” discloses a diode, comprising a housing, an electrode of die disposed in the housing, and a conductive tubular lead disposed on the electrode of die. The foregoing housing has a tubular conductive wall and a bottom surrounding one end of the tubular conductive wall. Each of the upper and lower peripheries of the tubular conductive wall has a guiding corner. Further, the foregoing electrode of die could be a diode or other device; one end of the foregoing conductive tubular lead is connected to the electrode of die; such lead passes through a C-shaped stress relief conductor; the volume of the housing can be filled up with an insulated compound such as rubber and the like. A layer of epoxy resin covers and seals the insulated compound, and then an insulated cap covers the epoxy resin layer. By means of the foregoing structure and design, the diode can be pressed into a hole on a bus.
However, the aforementioned design usually produces air bubbles when the epoxy resin layer is filled into the housing, and causes the epoxy resin layer and the insulated cap to deform and fall off, when the diode is pressed into the hole of the bus. As a result, the diode is stressed, which will seriously affect the current flow.